As a conventional technique relating to travel of a vehicle, a technique for reducing the burden of the driver while improving fuel economy is known (see, for example, PTL 1).
In the technique disclosed in PTL 1 (hereinafter referred to as “conventional technique”), a travel schedule including drive travel and coasting is generated based on an estimation value of a travel resistance coefficient of a vehicle. Here, the travel resistance coefficient is a parameter which indicates the intensity of a resistance force (travel resistance force) of air and the road surface against a travelling vehicle. In addition, the drive travel is normal travel of a vehicle with the wheels driven with a power generation source such as an engine. In the coasting, with operations such as disengagement of the clutch, a vehicle travels with the inertia force without driving the wheels. With this configuration, in the conventional technique, the vehicle is controlled to travel in accordance with the generated travel schedule.
By employing the coasting, the fuel economy of a vehicle is improved. Accordingly, the conventional technique can allow the driver to perform travel with good fuel economy and fewer operations.